Investigations are being conducted to evaluate the immunotherapeutic properties of sodium iodoacetate and immunogenic ribonucleic acid (IRNA). Of major importance is an evaluation of the concept that chemotherapy induced remissions of the spontaneous leukemia exhibited by AKR mice may be maintained by the administration of iodoacetate combined with sequential IRNA therapy. Particular attention is being given to investigating mechanisms associated with these agents' influence on the immune system. As a parallel ongoing study, an evaluation is underway of the applicability of iodoacetate and IRNA as immunotherapeutic agents in the management of the C57B1/6 strain-specific B-16 melanoma.